Gust Jar
The Gust Jar is a recurring item in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. It is a large jar that is able to rapidly intake air and release it in bursts of various sizes. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap The Gust Jar is obtained in the first dungeon, the Deepwood Shrine. It can be used by Link to rapidly intake air for as long as he holds it, clearing away dust and sucking in nearby enemies or objects, such as elastic Mushrooms which can pull Link across deep ravines when he draws them in and grabs them. Once the Gust Jar's intake is ceased, it shoots out a gust of wind which can push objects and blow away dust. This also allows Link to propel any easily movable object he is standing on, such as a Lily Pad (while Link is Minish sized), effectively allowing transport over deep water. using the Gust Jar]] Some items, such as Rupees, can be collected by sucking them in with the Gust Jar, and very weak enemies, like Keese, will be destroyed when drawn into the opening. Many larger objects, like rocks, and enemies, such as Peahats and Octoroks, can be drawn in and suctioned onto the opening of the Gust Jar; when released, the object or enemy will be shot back out at high speed as a projectile, usually destroying it if it hits another solid object or wall. If the Gust Jar intakes continually, it will turn from blue to yellow to red, spinning faster and making a more intense sound, slightly increasing the suction force and resultant wind gust size and range with each stage. A red Gust Jar draws in objects more quickly, and a fully charged wind gust travels farther, pushes Link faster on a Lilypad, and can completely drain a Puffstool's spores in one pass. Some enemies are most commonly defeated with the Gust Jar. Puffstools, for example, must have all of their dust blown or sucked off before Link can effectively attack them with his sword. Link can also use the Gust Jar to suck the masks off of Helmasaurs, thus revealing their vulnerable bodies. Even if a Helmasaur is charging when the Gust Jar's wind catches it, it will freeze, allowing its mask to be sucked off. The Gust Jar is required in order to defeat the Big Green ChuChu and the Big Blue ChuChu. In these battles, the Jar is used to suck the jelly out of their bases, making them lose balance and fall over. Strangely, the Gust Jar has no effect on ChuChus at normal size. The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes The Gust Jar appears in Tri Force Heroes, functioning similarly to its appearance in The Minish Cap. It is able to blow other Links across gaps. It can be found on Item Podiums. The Gust Garb increases the speed and distance of blowing. See also * Gust Bellows es:Jarrón Mágico Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap items Category:The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes items